terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypersteel Mechanic
The Hypersteel Mechanic is an NPC that is found (Unconscious) in the Hypersteel Remains. To wake him, you must use a Revival Pill on the Hypersteel Mechanic with the option "Give Revival Pill" when hovering over the NPC with the Pill in your inventory. He has a new option next to the "Shop" option, the "Trade" option that creates a new inventory where the shop usually is that has 2 slots, one for the player to put something in and the other where the player gets what is traded. He trades mechanical items for advanced, alien-like mechanics and also has a shop. Moving In He will only move into a house made out of a type of metal, not including the furniture. The house does not have to have a light source. Names *Aidan *Connor *Shyn *Rapid *Garnan *Grybe *Tazer *Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Takoyaki Doraemon Kirito Ninja Armadillo *Wyre *Roman Quotes When First Awakened * "Ugh, thanks. I'm glad I'm not dead yet." * "Well, it's good that I was saved by you but I can't face my sister like this..." (Only if Mechanic is present) * "WHOA. Are you God? or am I still alive?" * "Man, that pill tasted terrible. Makes up for me being alive, though. Wanna see something cool?" * "How convenient there happened to be 1 pill that perfectly helped my situation." * "Thanks for saving me. Please tell me you have other guys living with you." Quotes After Awakening *"I can't work with the wrenches on this planet..." *"I can teach you all the video game hacks you need to know, boi." *"Have you happened to save someone from the Dungeon? Please say no." (Only if Mechanic is present) *"Can I show you this advanced screwdriver that also welds?" *"Hit the Quaaaan!... Am I doing it right?" *"Your friend over there thinks he's hot stuff, doesn't he..." (Only if Arms Dealer is present) *"The cigarettes in Neptune are made of steel. They use hydrogen." *"My sister still uses old-fashioned mechanics, what an amateur..." (Only if Mechanic is present) *"Have any suggestions on what kind of teleporter I should make next?" *"Ever since I was abducted at a young age by beings from Neptune, my sister has a grudge on me for some reason..." *"Uh... What are you here for? Trying to finish up the diagram of a Electronuclear Power Cell." *"I still have memories of the crashing ship... They haunt me." *"The guy over that sells guns really annoys me." (Only if Arms Dealer is present) Sells: *Teleporter (50 ) *Clentaminator (70 ) *Hypersteel Mechanic Headpiece (4 ) *Hypersteel Mechanic Shirt (4 ) *Hypersteel Mechanic Boots (4 ) *Nitro Blazer (62 ) *Iron Wire (10 ) *Mechanical Wrench (2 ) Trades *'Mechanical Battery Piece' --> Primal Skelemech *'Mechanical Wagon Piece' --> Electric Motor *'Mechanical Wheel Piece' --> Space Worm *'Chain Gun' --> Hypersteel Chainrifle *'Steel Bar (50)' --> Hypersteel Bar (10) *'Broken Hero Sword' --> Alfa's Sword Notes *The names Grybe and Garnan are references to Brave Frontier characters that excel in mechanics. *He appears to have been on Neptune at one point. *The Mechanic appears to be his sister. *Hates the Arms Dealer. Category:NPCs Category:War Mode Category:War Mode NPCs